First Time
by NordicBeauty
Summary: Rinoa's horny and Squall is confused *Lemon* Drabble. First in my "Firsts" series


First Time

My boyfriend can sometimes be a little…frustrating. Like right now for instance. I've just dragged him by the arm to his room and we're making out. He's stroking my hair, kissing me deeply and telling me how beautiful I look in my cute little white tank top, my pussy's so wet I can't even stand it so I knock him down on the bed and start straddling his thighs. Frankly, I just want nature to take its course. We've been dating for a whole year for crying out loud and we've never gone this far.

Do you know what the fool does? He tells me to stop. So I do. I stop and lay beside him, noting the sizeable bulge in his pants. I grin and stroke it. He tenses up. Why is he so tense?

"What's wrong?" I purr. Squall is panting and sweating and clearly worked up. So am I.

"Squall, you're the first man I've met that hasn't begged me for sex. I can't even give it away with you."

"Rinoa…it's just…well…"  
I stroke his brown hair. "What is it Love? You can tell me anything."

"I'm…afraid."

What? "Um, why?"  
"I don't know. You know how afraid I am to let people get too close."  
"Yeah, but you've gotten better my dear knight."

"True. But every time I want to be with you…I…I…I get afraid and I stop."  
"What are you afraid of?"  
This is clearly hard (tee-hee) for him and I don't want to make it harder.

"I'm afraid of losing control."  
"You can relax with me."

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

I sit up and put my hands on his chest and then I stroke his face with my long, black hair. My knight shivers. "Oh, fair knight, thy sorceress needs you to satisfy her carnal longings."

"Oh, dear sorceress, thy knight would not wish to wound thee with his sword."  
"Gunblade?" I offer. "This is weird, let's talk normal. You're not going to hurt me. Just go slow." I undo the buttons on his jacket. He doesn't resist. He's wearing a very cute muscle shirt underneath the jacket. I don't think it's possible for me to be hornier. I take off the shirt. My knight's always been a quick one. He lifts up my shirt and kisses my stomach.

"_Oh, GODS!" _I moan as he flicks my belly button with his tongue. He rolls over so that he's on top of me. I quickly rip off my bra, and then I unzip his jeans. His man-sword is bulging from his boxers. He throws both his jeans and his boxers to the floor. He unzips my jean shorts and pulls them down. I'm not wearing panties. He gasps and I'm honestly afraid he might pass out. He strokes my kitty, making me squirm and moan. He stops.

"Don't…stop…" I moan.

"Stop?" He asks.

"No…more stroking, more stroking, _please_."

He keeps stroking, then he must be getting bored as he places his hands on my shoulders and rises up.

"W-what do I do?" He wonders.

_Dear Gods…_ "Squall, honey, do you know what sex _is_?" I'm starting to get suspicious that he doesn't.

"K-kind of."  
I start playing with his man-sword since he isn't using it. He makes little moans of pleasure as I tease the head.

"What do you mean kind of?"  
"I never took sex ed. It was an elective and I took an introduction to gunblades class the semester it was being taught. The Balamb government made Garden discontinue it since they thought our parents should be teaching us."

"But…you were orphans."  
"Right." He's just sort of over me looking terribly confused. I'm going to have to teach him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Let me guide you, my knight."

He relaxes at my touch.

"You won't hurt me."

I guide him slowly inside of me. He moans as my womanhood envelops his manhood in a carnal embrace and I push him into myself. He wraps his arms around me and presses me closer to himself. All the tension building up inside of me releases as the seed of life flows into my open gateway. I cry out an animal cry of pleasure. He kisses my neck deeply and tenderly. He separates from me and we lay there panting for a few seconds. The sheets are stained with my virginal blood. His eyes widen.

"Did I hurt you?"  
I shake my head. "No, it was great. Virgins sometimes bleed after their first time."  
"Virgin? That was your first time?"  
"Yeah. Seifer wanted too and so did Zone, but I turned them down. I was waiting for the right guy to come along."

"Why me?" He wonders. "You were in love with Seifer and Zone was your teammate."

I take his hand. "I was in love with both of them. Or I thought I was." I nestle into the crook of his arm. He holds me, lovingly strokes my hair. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I love you and I only want to be with you."

He kisses my forehead and then runs kisses from my forehead down to my breasts. He rests his head between my breasts. I run my fingers through his hair and realize that he's asleep. He won't say those three little words, but he shows me that he loves me every day. He will say them one day, though; I know he will, when he's ready. I close my eyes. I can wait.


End file.
